User blog:YourPrivateNightmare/The Lightbringer
Huzzah, our new champ has been announced. As the infamous prophet "WhyRenektonWhy" fortold, her name is (or rather was, if you read her lore) and she's a spear throwing ADC, introducing a new mechanic called Soulbound. This post, however, is not about her. Now, as with any new champion there has been a lot of speculating going on. One post here on the wiki, I believe, mentioned RIot's recently released Pentakill album. The album features songs named after in-game items: e.g.: Ohmwrecker, Orb of Winter, Thornmail, Deathfire Grasp and so on. However there was one song that kinda stood out from the others: LIGHTBRINGER. Well, the title is nothing really outstanding there is an item called but it's not available on the main map, Summoner'S Rift. This is not special eitehr, as Orb of Winter is the same, only available on The Howling Abyss. The first thing that sticks out however, is the lack of "The". All other songs were named strictly after the in-game item name...e.g.: "The Hex Core" isntead of jsut "Hex Core". Coincidence? I. think. not. Second thing are the lyrics. While all other vocal songs (Thornmail, Deathfire Grasp, Last Whisper) are essentially about the item itself...or something else that'S not a person. For example: When we face our final hour, in the darkest rift. Come what ever may, I'll be the death of you. After channeling my power, Your end will be swift. Now there's nothing in my way, You'll feel my deathfire grasp! or: This harness will guide us through dangerous night, It humbles the foe with its grace. The thornmail will help us prevail and survive, Our deadliest fate we embrace. "Lightbringer" is different: Fellow armsmen, I ask you, Will you follow me tonight to break their spine, And reclaim what once was mine? Those cravens. Backstabbed me, deceived me, Never shall I tolerate their crimes again, Now let the hunt begin. Before Kalista was revealed, some people assumed that the Lightbringer is not but Kalista, since the lyrics were about betrayal and revenge, which is what had been hinted as her personality. Now, Kalista's title is not the LIghtbringer...and she also talks about herself in plural rather than singular. Which means the ominous "LIghtbringer" is someone else. Now Riot has released anotehr peice of info regarding Bilgewater'S connection to the Shadow Isles. Lore has it that Bilgerwater is being threatened every Harrowing by the Black Mist. THe inhabitants of Shadow ISles attack various Ports and ships and ahve caused countless casaulties in the past. Now this is of course RIot'S attempt to expand lore, however, one of the reports appears kinda strange: taken from the official post: X - 37 years. The Maelstrom. The frigate Light-Bringer’s Bane is swallowed by the sea while sailing to outrun the Black Mist. Light-Bringer's Bane? The definition of Bane per internet: 1. a person or thing that ruins or spoils: Gambling was the bane of his existence. 2. a deadly poison (often used in combination, as in the names of poisonous plants): wolfsbane; henbane. 3. death; destruction; ruin. 4. Obsolete. that which causes death or destroys life: entrapped and drowned beneath the watery bane. Now this can mean two things: Either Bilgewater (and therefore it's ships) are facing an opponent know as "the Light Bringer" and named their ship accordingly, as in "the one who is going to destroy the "Light Bringer" OR The Lightbringer himself is a hero of Bilgewater (or any other anti-Black Mist fraction for that matter) and said ship was his. Looking at the song: The LIght Bringer might be the king of the Shadow ISles, possible the RUINED KING (as in the item . Tee song even mentions how: 7000 souls, scared and daunted, such tale of woe, Not too long ago, this village was a golden scene of hope. 15 million souls, Living in this realm without much hope, Not too long ago, this kingdom was a golden state of hope. hinting that the SHadow Isles were once a normal place until it got consumed by evil..or darkness. This could mean, that the betrayal of the "LIght Bringer" was, that his land was more or less left to the Black Mist and he , and his citizens were left behind by a pack of traitors. the Mist then transformed them into all the ghouls and ghosts and whatnots we find there today. Now we could assume that said traitors were the ones who founded Bilgewater, and that the Ruined King, the Lightbringer is out for revenge and seeks to destroy bilgewater and anything that happens to pass by. This theory doesn't really explain the ship's name tho...whic leads me to theory number two: If you look at the original post (you can find it featured in the launcher). the various events are numbered and form somewhat of a timeline: the aforementioned event was the chronologically the second one. THe first one reads: XI - 49 years. The Shroud. Up until half a century ago, this was the furthest extent of any known Harrowing. Then we get to the LIght-Bringer part, about four years later. What comes to my mind is, that the "Light-Bringer" (a rather heroic sounding name) was the capatina of said ship, who was sent out to explore the Black Mist, but got devoured by it, transforming him into a tortured soul with the need for vengeance. BUt vengeance agaisnt who? The song features various lines that tell about bringin down a "dark regime". As we know, Bilgewater is a dumpster of a city. It's full of criminals, pirates and supposedly corruption. Let'S boldly assume that the "Lightbringer" was once a citizen of Bilgewater who sought to reform his home. This, like it always does, did not please the shady scoundrel's in charge (gangplank's father connection?). therefore they more or less send him out on a death mission to the Black Mist from which he never returned. That'S one possibility. The other one is even more plausible: Lightbringer sets out to explore the borders of the Mist. "Government" hears about it, and sends a spy or assasin who has to make sure he never returns. Lightbringer is killed "backstabbed" and left to die on the edge of the Mist. Mist consumes him and transforms him into a powerful and angry being. With his newfound powers he consumes his old ship in order to find the traitor. He then sets out to destroy Bilgewater and form it into a realm of his, now twisted, ideals. He can, however, only do that each HArrowing. This is why the Black Mist, who is now either under his command, or is using him as a tool, attacks Bilgewater every Harrowing and is growing stronger. So that'S my bunch of theoretical gibberish. I hope someone sees my logic behind this. Let me know in the comments. Cheers. Category:Blog posts